


It's Not So Lonely Anymore

by JUST_NO_ONE



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUST_NO_ONE/pseuds/JUST_NO_ONE
Summary: Reader is at home and missing Spencer, then she gets a ring from her doorbell.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 17





	It's Not So Lonely Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> This is #53: “It’s lonely here without.” from a list of fic prompts.

You were sitting on the couch in the living room of your shared apartment with Spencer, it was late at night,  almost ten o’clock.  He’s been away on a case for the past three days, you miss him dearly, though your morning and nightly phone calls make his absence a bit more bearable.

“So, how's the case going? Got any leads?” You ask.

“I can’t tell you much, but it's not going so well. I think we might have to stay for a few more days.” Spencer says sadly.

“Oh, well that sucks. It’s lonely here without you.” You  say .

“I know, I wish I could be there.” He  said .

You hear the doorbell ring. Great, just when you were beginning to feel comfortable in your position  you’re forced to get up . 

“Someone’s at the door,  gotta go. I miss you, love you, bye.” You say as you get up.

“Love you too, bye.” He says before you hang up the phone. 

You walk up to the door, and there he is, Spencer.  Needless to say, you were surprised.

“Hey.” He says before throwing his arms around you. 

“Hi.” You say as you wrap your arms around him. “You said you weren't going to be back here for a couple more days.”   
  
He pulls out of the hug, and kisses you passionately.    
  
“I wanted to surprise you.” He says after placing his forehead upon yours.

“Well, looks like you accomplished your goal.” You chuckle.

“Actually, not the only surprise I was planning on.” He says as he steps back and kneels down. 

You see him pull out a ring box, when he opens it you can see a beautiful solitaire diamond ring.

“Y/N, you’ve made me the happiest man for two years. I love you, and I love coming home to you. Will you marry me?” 

“Yes! Oh my god, yes!” You say with happy tears streaming down your face. 

He places the ring on your finger, it’s a perfect fit. 

You kiss him again.

“Next time please tell me if you're coming home earlier.” You say as you pull back from the kiss.

“Of course, of course.”    
  
A moment later you realize he’s still standing in the doorway before you usher him inside. 

After he puts his bags up you both get ready and settle into bed.    
  
You finally drift off to sleep together, you no longer feel lonely.


End file.
